The Bastard
by Fyras14
Summary: Victor is pissed, and its all Tyler's fault! Short Trauma Center one-shot.


Lonelywerewolf: I hope you enjoy this small one-shot about Victor and Tyler...its my first(or second) time doing a humor fic..it may not be that good, but I still like it...read and review...

EDIT(8/7/08)- I added a new things to the script...because I think it looked better with this kind of ending...hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Bastard**

"You're a bastard…"

"Haha! Come on, man! You'll like it!"

"A…B-A-S-T-A-R-D…."

"Dude, take a chill pill! Give it a shot, you'll like it!"

"…." Victor Niguel only gave Tyler Chase a glare, before he got inside his lab and double-locked the door. Chase stood outside, hearing the clicks of the locks; he knocked.

"Come on, man! Running away isn't the answer!" Some nurses looked back at Chase, curiously, unsure what to make of the doctor that was knocking the door.

"No…" came the simple answer from behind the door.

"Why not?" challenged Chase, he had stopped knocking.

"…because you're a bastard…" Chase laughed.

"Aw! Come on, chill, man! I thought it would be a good idea!"

"I don't care…you're still a bastard." Chase frowned, but quickly grinned.

"Just try it! It looked like fun, besides, you already made a bunch of friends."

"Bastard…" Chase sighed, defeated. Victor was extremely pissed, and not just pissed with him, but to the whole world if it was necessary. But that didn't still let him give up, he went to knock again, only to be stopped by a distant voice.

"Chase!" The blonde doctor turned away from the door, and spotted Dr. Derek Stiles and his faithful assistant nurse, Angie Thompson, walking his way.

"Hey, guys!" Chase called, waving.

"What's wrong with Dr. Niguel?" Angie asked the blonde, once they were closer to him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, he's just in a big funk right now." Chase responded, crossing his arms and grinning mischievously. Derek looked up.

"Well, Leslie told us that it probably had to do with some 'bastard'…he was repeating that like crazy in the morning…" Chase chuckled, and pointed at his face.

"That was me, actually."

"You?" Both nurse and doctor asked, a beam of realization hit them.

"Why am I not surprised?" Angie asked, rolling her eyes.

"So," Derek began. "what did you do to piss him off that badly?" Chase chuckled, and beckoned them to follow him. Both were reluctant at first, but then, they followed. They entered the blonde doctor's office, and watch him sit down in front of the small laptop sitting on top his desk.

"There's this cool website I found while navigating the net, yesterday. Its called,bemydate, its like myspace, but for getting a date!" Derek and Angie looked over his shoulder, and watched him press some buttons. "I signed in Victor so he could meet some friends."

"Without his consent?" Angie asked, Chase shook his head.

"I 'indirectly' asked him, and he said he didn't care." Derek slapped his forehead. Just like Chase. "Anyway, I registered him in the webpage, put his attitude, fave things to do, etc., and ta-da!!" Chase clicked over 'Victor's friends', a huge list appeared before their eyes. Over a thousand, it read.

"A THOUSAND!?"

"Yeah, I was surprised, too!" Chase said, laughing a little at the reaction both doctor and nurse gave him.

"But….but…" Angie stammered, glancing at the list. "some of them….are not even women…"

"I know!" Chase grinned. "And, not only did I put his personal details, I put his address, cell phone number, and the Caduceus phone number."

"Dr. Kasal won't like that, you know…"

"The number is for Victor's lab's phone…"

"Oh…" Just then, Director Sidney Kasal walked towards them.

"Do you know what's the matter with Dr. Niguel? I was walking towards the building right now, and I saw him throw out his cell phone from the lab's window." Angie suddenly sighed, and turned to Chase.

"Yeah…I guess Victor was right, you are a bastard…" Chase only answered with a shrug.

"It could've been bad news, you know…" Angie looked back at Derek.

"Let's just hope he doesn't throw away the phone in his office, too..."

"Or burn his house..." Derek put in. Dr. Kasal just looked back at them, with a confused expression on his face.

"What is going...?" Before he could answer however, he could hear the voice of Cybil coming from Victor's lab.

"VICTOR! What the hell are you doing with the phone!? Put it down!!" The two doctors and nurse went straight for the window, watching as the Caduceus phone fall straight to the ground. Kasal turned to face Derek and Angie.

"Should I ask?" he told them, both shook their heads.

"Don't bother."


End file.
